


Happy Birthday, Julia

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: To show, how much he loves her, William plans a very special birthday for Julia. Set after S13
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Happy Birthday, Julia

After seeing Helene's Instagram stories, I had an inspiration to do this one-shot story. Enjoy.

….

It was 2 days before Julia's birthday and William wanted to something special, since he has sort of been neglecting her and focusing on so many cases, he was feeling guilty.

He was at his desk, writing down activities they could do for her birthday, such as go on a picnic, go see a play, go camping.

He rips each of the things to do and folds them and puts them in his hat and waits for Julia to come home.

It was an hour later, when he hears Julia, "William, I'm home"

He walks out of the kitchen with dinner all ready and places it on the table, "Julia, just in time. The stew is ready"

"Oh, thank goodness, I'm starving."

They kiss, "how was shopping with Ruby, I notice you have lots of boxes…"

"I survived, but it was fun catching up with Ruby and she paid for all the items."

"I'm surprised, she didn't come for dinner"

"She had a date with a man tonight"

"When does she never have a date?"

"Very true, but she will always be like that. She has been proposed to many times, but turn them all down. She is not going to settle down. She's so stubborn"

"Like her sister" William says and chuckles and holds his arm knowing he will get a punch, which happened.

She laughs and he pulls out a chair for her, and they enjoy their dinner.

As they were eating, William noticed a box, with the words, Madame Francois's Boutique, which was a lingerie shop and immediately knew that Ruby got her something, that he will be removing from her body. Just the thought of it was getting him turned on and his face was going red.

Julia looked at him and knew he saw the box, "yes, Ruby got me something, that is especially for you. After dinner want me to try it on for you?"

William nodded, "oh, yes please"

Julia laughed, finished her dinner, grabbed all the boxes and headed to her bedroom to try on the item for William.

William was finishing cleaning off the table as he just put the dishes in the dishwasher when he hears Julia.

"Detective what do you think?"

William was speechless, of what she was wearing, a black lace sees through corset, have showed her luscious curves and breasts, with black short bloomers and stockings. He immediately knew and knew Ruby picked it out for her.

"Ruby picked it out, it's from Paris. Do you like it?"

William approaches her and kisses her, "what do you think?" and kisses her passionately, picks her up and takes her to the hidden couch, where they made passionate love.

Afterwards, they laid in bliss, caressing each other's bodies, staring at each other with smiles on their faces. Julia, then snuggled into William's neck, smelling his scent of his cologne, she bought him for Christmas last year, when she noticed the pieces of paper in his hat.

"William, why do you have paper in your hat?"

He looked at her confused and then remembered, "oh," he said as he got up from the couch and walked to his desk.

Julia couldn't help but admire is muscular buttocks, and the scratch marks on his back, from their love making.

He grabs his hat and sits back down the couch, beside her, "ok, Julia, this is sort of a game"

"Oh, a game"

"Yes, on each slip of paper, there is an activity that we both can do on your birthday and no matter how crazy it is, we'll do it together."

"Sounds exciting, how many activities, do I get to choose, just one?"

"3, you can choose 3 activities"

She smiled, closed her eyes, put her hand in his hat and pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it.

"Ooh, a picnic"

"Ok, we'll have a picnic, choose another"

She picks another, and chuckles, "what Julia?"

"It says make love in your office, which you said would never happen"

"Well, you chose it so were doing it. Now choose one more"

She picks another and looks at it, "oh my…go swimming in the Don Valley River, but it's October, William, the water will be freezing…but fun"

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't pick that, but you did so were going to go swimming in icy cold water."

"What a birthday, I will have, a picnic, swimming and making love in your office. I can never imagined a better birthday" she said as she kissed him, "thank you"

It was Julia's birthday, William let her sleep in, while he made her favourite breakfast, French toast and bacon.

She woke up from the smell of the food and turned to William's pillow and saw a yellow rose, when he came in with the breakfast tray, "happy birthday, Mrs. Murdoch"

"Thank you" she said as they kissed

"Made your favourite, and went to Rene's shop yesterday, for that special maple syrup you love."

"William" she said with a smile, "but that syrup is so expensive, how much was it?"

He put his hand up, "no, just enjoy your breakfast" and gave her a kiss on the forehead

As she was eating, he prepared a hot bubble bath, with her favourite bath salts and scents; when the bath was ready, he was about to clean up the breakfast dishes, when Julia said, "will you join me?"

He helped her in first and then he got in, as she relaxed her back against his stomach, "mmm, this feels wonderful, William, thank you," she says as she turns her head and kisses his cheek.

"For you, anything"

When the water got cold, they got out of the bathtub, and got dressed for the day.

"William, what should I wear today?"

"Well, don't wear a corset, since we will swim in icy water"

"Good thinking," as she was going through her closet and saw the perfect blouse. The green floral one he gave her for their anniversary, with the grey skirt.

As she set the outfit on the bed, she turned to William, who was getting into his casual camping clothes, which she was relieved, "William, I need to know what made you come up with the idea of me getting to pick my birthday events?"

He approached her, and caressed her cheek, "because, I have neglected you the past months…and I was jealous of how close you got with Dr. Dixon. We were always that close before we got married, and I missed that."

"And I'm sorry, for putting through that. It was nice feeling supported and having fun, but I lost myself of who I was and you were so focused on Miss Hart."

"Yes, I was, and I'm sorry as well. But let's not spoil are fun. Now I am going to wash the dishes and prepare the picnic, while you finish getting ready."

Julia smiles and kisses him and he leaves the room, while she finishes getting ready.

After she is ready, she heads into the living room and sees William all ready to go with the picnic basket.

"It's a bit of a cool day, so we should wear our coats," he says as he hands over her velvet purple coat and gloves.

"Good thinking, William. Are we taking a carriage or taking the bikes?"

William smiled, "both"

"What?"

"Just look outside, Julia"

She looks through the window and sees a white carriage with red velvet seats, and yellow and orange roses all over it, and their bikes attached to the back, "is that the same carriage we used for our wedding?"

William smiled and nodded

"Oh, William" she said and gave him a hug, "thank you"

"So, you love it?"

"Love it, it's absolutely romantic"

They headed out and enjoyed a romantic ride to the Don Valley riverside, when William asked the driver to stop and gave him a tip. He helped Julia out of the carriage, and got their bikes off and tipped the driver.

They found a good spot, by the shore that had the sun beaming down on the sand, "William this a great spot, especially when we come out of the water, we'll get warmed up by the sun."

"Or…another way" he said with a seductive look

"I thought the plan was to make love in your office?" she said as she kissed his neck, "not that I don't mind that"

"It's your birthday, we can make love twice" he said as he kissed her back

"But, let's go swimming, first"

"Ok, it's your birthday, but let's keep our under garments on"

"Good idea"

They take off their clothes, but kept they're under garments on, as Julia took William's hand and they put their feet in the cold water.

They both gasp, "oh, my…that's so cold!" Julia said stopping

"Want to get out?"

"No," she said as she let out of his hand and dived into the cold water and popped out with a gasp, "ah…your…turn" she said shivering

William ducked into the water and popped out, "oh, my…"

"Are you ok?" she said trying to cover her breasts as she could see her nipples through her camisole

"Some shrinkage, going on, Julia. I need to get out" William said running onto shore, while Julia just stayed in the water, laughing.

She went dived one more time and ran out of the water, onto the shore into William's arms. He wrapped a towel around her body and snuggled her.

He was shivering so much, but she was still and he began to get concerned, "are you ok? Do you regret doing that?"

Julia shook her head, "not…at…all. It…was…fun"

After a few minutes, she stopped shivering and they ate from the picnic basket; peanut butter sandwiches and Absthine.

They finished eating, their meal and as promised, make love under the sun, and it sure warmed them up.

It was getting late and knew by the time they biked back into the city, the station would be empty, for the last activity.

They got redressed and hopped onto their bikes and arrived as soon as George was leaving, since he was always the last man to leave the station.

They get off their bikes and put them on the bike rack and headed inside. They get into the station house and double checked everyone was gone.

"William were all alone" Julia said as she began unbuttoning her blouse and heading to his office.

He followed behind her and closed both of the doors, and turned down the blinds. He turned to face her, "so Mrs. Murdoch, how and where?"

Julia looked around, "any position and anywhere?"

He gave her a kiss, "yes, it's your choice"

She wanted it to be good and tried to remember a fantasy dream she had many years ago, where they made love in his office. Then the dream came to her, "from behind, and behind the curtain"

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Murdoch" he says and passionately kisses her and leads her to the curtain.

Afterwards, they sat on the floor, sweating, panting, and both in tears from the ecstasy of the passionate love making, "William, you literally made my dreams come true. You have no idea how long I wanted to make love in your office, but also to fulfil a fantasy."

"That's the main joy in my life, is making your dreams come true, Julia" he said as he places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, William, I know I don't say it enough, but I truly do love you."

"And I love you, too, Julia. More than anything" and they continued kissing.


End file.
